


My Boss' wife!!!

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His boss' wife was a vision. Jon still couldn't believe how an asshole like Jaime Lannister managed to marry Daenerys Targaryen, sister of mayor Rhaegar Targaryen. Actually, he knows why. The rich folks still clinging to their old ways by making alliances through marriage. If you ask Jon, he'll say it's stupid. Daenerys deserved someone one better than Jaime, someone like Jon. And that's precisely what he's going to show her just like he did dozens of time previously.





	My Boss' wife!!!

"This shit is cold!" his boss, Jaime Lannister screamed at his face before throwing the coffee at him. Fortunately, Jon moved away just in time to avoid it from decorating his face. He mumbled some apology and ran away from the office to get another coffee for his stupid asshole employer. There are days when he wanted to strangle the blonde bastard with his bare hands but his ambition made him act differently.  
  
You see the Lannister Developments is the largest commercial real estate developer in Westeros. Tywin Lannister runs the company and his son. Jaime Lannister is the vice-president who will one day take over the company. So naturally, when Jon received the offer for the internship from the Lannisters, he was more than thrilled. But no one told him that he would be working under Jaime Lannister.  
  
He had been working here for three years now and the one thing he figured out early was that Jaime is probably the worst person to take over the company. He's not ambitious like his sister Cersei or wise as his younger brother Tyrion. All Jaime cared for was gambling and drinking.  
  
He finally reached the coffee machine and managed to bring hot coffee to his boss. Jaime sipped his coffee, "What are you waiting for? A reward?" he said taking one more sip from the mug.  
  
Jon shook his head, "Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Lannister?"  
  
"Bring my car upfront. I'll meet you there in five minutes."  
  
"Of course, sir," Jon sighed and scurried off from his boss' office to the parking lot. He knows exactly how the rest of his day will go. He will take Jaime to The Water Gardens, King's Landing's biggest casino where Jaime will gamble away all his father's money.  
  
As expected it was midnight and Jaime was passed out after losing a quarter of a million.  
  
Jon drove now passed out Jaime to his house atop Rhaenys' hill, King's Landing's most posh neighborhood. He guided his boss to his door and saw the lights were still on. Jon exhaled a deep breath and rang the bell. Jaime wife's opened the door and looked at them before making way for them to enter. She wore a near transparent red lace nightgown that hung down to her knees under it her underwear was there for the world to see. A red lacy thong and matching bra stood out like a beacon against her pale skin. Jon and Dany also exchanged knowing glances with each other.  
  
Jon literally carried his boss on his shoulder to the first-floor bedroom and Daenerys stayed behind. This wasn't the first time he did this and certainly, it won't be the last. He dropped Jaime on the bed and exited the room switching off the lights. Just when he climbed down from the stairs, he smirked to himself when he saw boss' wife. She was rubbing some skin oil up and down her tighs all the while looking at him with hunger.  
  
His boss' wife was a vision. Jon still couldn't believe how an asshole like Jaime Lannister managed to marry Daenerys Targaryen, sister of mayor Rhaegar Targaryen. Actually, he knows why. The rich folks still clinging to their old ways by making alliances through marriage. If you ask Jon, he will say it's stupid. Daenerys deserved someone one better than Jaime, someone like Jon. And that's precisely what he's going to show her just like he did dozens of time previously.  
  
"You need some help with that, Mrs. Lannister?" Jon asked walking over to her.  
  
Dany as he used to call her, raised her eyebrow at him before she said, "No, but I need your help with something else," she announced and walked over to the master bedroom on the ground floor.  
Jon knows that he should feel bad for sleeping with another man's wife but fuck Jaime. He was a terrible boss and even a terrible husband. Apart from these, it's big satisfaction to fuck his boss' wife behind his back on their own bed.  
  
Jon followed her like a lovesick fool to the master bedroom and Dany pounced on him as soon as he entered, not even giving him time to close the door. He pushed her up against the nearby wall as gently as he could, riding his thigh in the most luscious and wanton manner. He reciprocated her kiss hungrily and tightening his grip on her wrists, enjoying the control she was allowing him. He worked his whole body along hers while deepening the kiss earning a moan from her.  
  
"We should be quiet!" he whispered into her mouth. Dany nodded and lowered her tiny hands to his slacks unbuckling his belt. Slowly she undid the button and slid down his zipper. His breathing becoming ragged as she lowered his slacks to his knee and palmed his hard member over his boxers, all the while kissing, biting and sucking his face.  
  
She maneuvered his dick out of his boxers and into the air. Just as he felt as though he would burst from the feeling of it, Dany pulled her hand away from him and kissed him deeply, sucking the breath out of him. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and reversed their positions, so that Jon was now against the wall. She bit his cheek and suddenly knelt before him, eyeing his cock with a wicked grin. She kissed the swollen head, softly letting him feel her lips against him.  
  
Without warning, she took his cock deeper into her mouth, teasing the whole head this time before sucking him into her mouth.  
  
She sucked and moved on him slowly and deliberately, making him groan and move his hips with pleasure.  
  
She quit and lets him calm only seconds, then repeats the process until he has control and then she moved her head and mouth faster up and down his cock, feeling him against her teeth, on top of her tongue and hitting the back of her throat. "You are wicked little woman, aren't you?" Jon moaned as his boss' wife continued to bobble her head.  
  
"Hmmm," Dany hummed in response.  
  
He's enthralled with her ministrations and relaxes under her spell. He grabbed her head and moved it the way he desired, letting her get the rhythm and feel of what he wanted. She obeyed his unspoken command and moved with his hand letting him set his pace. He felt his cock grow even harder, and his balls tighten and warm under her arm. She moved her hand from his cock and touched his balls feeling them in her hand and pulling the sac tight. He is moaning and bucking into her as she tortures his cock with her mouth. Suddenly, she moved her arm out from around his leg and squeezed his ass before inserting a finger into his tight ass. That did it for Jon, he groaned and removed his cock from her mouth just in time as the first blast erupted from him. He groaned and twitched and shot his warm seed on the face of the beautiful woman before him. She wiped her face on his shirt.  
  
She stood up looking into his face, watching his eyes. He brought a hand to her cheek, drawing her in for another kiss, sweeter this time, but just as hungry. "I want you, my tongue wolf," she moaned and walked back towards the massive bed.  
  
He smirked, discarded his pants and boxers before joining her on the foot of the bed. She climbed onto first, laying back between the pillows and signaled him to join using her index finger. Jon did as told, and she pulled him on top of her, taking a hold of his curls with her hands.  
  
Jon caught her hands and pushed them above her head. There he kept them. She moaned and trembled beneath him, trying to feel his weight. She squirmed in delight when used his tie to bind her hands together along with the bedpost. "Jon," she purred as he kissed her eyes, her lips and left a trail of kisses along the length of her tiny body.  
  
A feral look passed over his face he felt her hardened nipples and suddenly he ripped the nightgown in two. Dany lifted her body so that he can get rid of them. She was now only wearing a red lacy bra.  
  
He slowly kissed and licked her neck from ear to ear, taking the time to suck each lobe into his mouth to flick it with his wet tongue, and then using the tip to softly trace the outline of her ear from top to bottom. She tried to capture his mouth, but he only let his tongue graze the edges of her lips as he hovered above her, and occasionally their tongues would meet as she stretched her's out to taste his.

Then he dropped down and kissed his way from her neck to where her bra met the top of her breasts. He put his mouth over her nipple and starting licking her through the bra, soaking the fabric as he stroked and nibbled her with his mouth. He snaked his hand around her body and removed her bra expertly.  
He took a hold of her left breast in his right hand as he kissed her right breast. He traced his tongue lightly around her areola teasing her before locking his lips around her now stiff nipple. He sucked and nibbled at it meanwhile kneading the other with his hand. She began to moan and squirm beneath as he shifted his mouth to her left breast careful to give it the same attention he gave its twin.

His hands traveled lower and palmed her breasts over the lacy nightgown. Jon deviously smiled and looped one finger into her thongs, stroking her most intimate spot. He dipped a finger inside of her, eliciting a gasp of pleasure and surprise. She was wet, and he wanted her desperately. She moaned again and raised a leg, wrapping it around his body.  
  
He circled her entrance with the tip of one finger making her writhe even more. Then he pressed in gently. The inner muscles of her sex clenched him, begging for more. Pushing the finger in as far as he could, he then brought his thumb up and found her hard nub jutting out, pleading for attention. She gasped, rocking with the movements of his hand.  
  
He suddenly had the overwhelming desire to taste her. Pulling his hand away, he chuckled at the disappointed expression that crossed her face, but it didn't last long. He moved his head down to her hip. He kissed down her stomach and lowered her thongs using his teeth enough for him gain access to her tight cunt, waiting sex. He grabbed one of her legs and placed them over his shoulder, opening her up before him. The swollen lips of her sex pouted at him.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
She shuddered when he buried his face into the warm mass of curls covering her cunt. He inhaled her scent and growled into her that sent several electric shocks into her body. He leaned in and sucked them into his mouth. She whimpered and tilted her hips, asking for more, which he gave willingly. He ran his tongue through her folds, teasing her entrance and rolling over top of the little bundle of pulsing nerves. Her breath caught in her throat, as she arched her back and grabbed his head. If eating a woman was a degree, Jon got the fucking Ph.D. in it. Dany bit her lip in order to keep from screaming his name and waking her drunk, useless piece of shit husband.  
  
"More," she demanded and Jon obeyed with such speed that Dany was startled. She yelped, then groaned, as Jon's masterful fingers slipped deep into her. She screamed with pleasure as Jon's fingers twisted inside her and a sensitive spot in her cunt throbbed. Jon chuckled, the vibration reverberated through Dany's body, and her fingers curled to rub across that spot again.

Her hands were still tied. She wanted to touch, run her fingers on those gorgeous curls of his but the binds restricted her and it amplified her desire. She was in his control. She had been in his control ever since he fucked her raw and senseless before leaving her boneless on her bed almost a year ago.  
Dany's hips jerked, pushing her clit into her lover's mouth and shrieked as Jon flicked his tongue against the heated flesh, over and over in rapid circles. Close, so close, so close that her body ached. She strained, every muscle tensed, and she reached for orgasm desperately. "More, more, more," she chanted, and Jon responded, fingers thrusting, tongue fluttering.

Dany cried out and came, her cunt tightening around Jon's fingers and mouth. She shook and writhed on the bed and loosened her legs that were strangling her lover's head. Jon stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, displaying his god-like physique to her. Her juices were dripping down from his beard. He wiped them with his hands and brought those wet fingers across Dany's lips, slid them into her mouth to be licked. Dany groaned and sucked his fingers clean. The sensations that were running through her body were intense. She needed to be fucked by Jon so badly, and now. "Jon," she called out his name. "I need you inside of me now," she begged as she pulled his face back to hers.

Jon positioned himself between her legs with the head of his cock gently rubbing against her opening as she kissed him. Their tongues intertwined, as she tasted her own juices from his mouth. She pushed her hips against his begging him to penetrate her, and Jon was more than happy to oblige her desires. He pushed forward, easing his cock into her.  
  
He was about halfway in when he dropped his body on top of her and wrapped his arms around her. He continued pressing deeper and deeper until he had buried the length of his shaft into her in one slow but seamless motion. He pulled her tightly against his body and gave a final lunge as he buried his cock as deeply as he could into her body. Every muscle in her body tensed, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him locking into place with her tight little womb filled to capacity with his cock. And finally, he began to slide back out of her taking himself almost completely out before gliding it slowly and gently back in.  
  
Minutes later what had started as a slow and passionate lovemaking session was turning into some heated animalistic fucking. With every insertion of his cock, her sighs and moans got louder and heavier, and he, in turn, fucked her faster and harder. With every stroke, he removed his entire length from her leaving only the head inside before plunging in deeply back into her. He did it for what felt like hours. Her small perky tits vibrated all over the place as he pounded her tight little body. Their bodies had connected, and she was now riding the waves of ecstasy along with him. He pumped in faster as her breathing became heavier and more erratic. He fucked her harder and harder as her moans increased exponentially until she couldn't hold back and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body went tense, and the walls of her cunt began squeezing his cock violently as her juices were now dripping down on his cock.

"JONNNNNNNN!!!!!" she screamed wildly and loud enough peak hit her hard.

As her body trembled in orgasm and the walls of her dripping cunt contracted against his now throbbing rod. She felt he was close. "I'm CUMMMING!!!" he yelled as his cock exploded within her filling her full with hot sticky seed. The sensation of his cock bursting within her sent her back over the edge because just as she thought she was coming down from her orgasm she screamed louder and bucked wildly and uncontrollably beneath him.

He untied her binds and dropped beside. Both of them were now panting heavily and their breathless laughing sound filled the room. He then stood and searched for his dress. This is the part she hates. She wanted him to stay with her, cuddle her and make love to her all night but deep down she knew it wasn't possible. No words were exchanged between them as he got dressed. He smiled at her kindly and then left her alone with her loneliness.  


  


 

 


End file.
